


No Gods, No Hamsters

by ruthmakesstuff (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ruthmakesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Gods, No Hamsters

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship/Universe established in [The Kirkwall Bookstore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4468238).

Hawke woke up in the morning to find Anders gone from the bed. Now, this wasn’t atypical for one night stands, she’d supposed, but they’d been semi-established for a while, and also this was _his_ flat.

The night they’d spent together had been good, she thought, reminiscing, when he appeared in the doorway, causing Hawke to have to pull the duvet to her neck.

“I brought you tea,” he said, proffering the mug.

“I love you,” Hawke said, without thinking. “I mean. Fuck. I love that you brought tea.”

Anders laughed, not unkindly. He’d somehow managed to have a shower and get dressed while she was still asleep, but after handing her the tea he still got back under the duvet to sit next to her. She had no idea how he’d managed it, she was usually a very light sleeper. She guessed she was just extra worn out, this time.

They sat together for a while, Hawke drinking tea while Anders traced patterns with his fingers on her bare thigh. It was more than a little distracting, if Hawke was honest with herself, but she wasn’t going to undress him and get him all sweaty again.

This brought her onto a subject she hadn’t considered before: “Do you have a change of clothes I could borrow? I didn’t want to be presumptuous and pack an overnight bag, but, uh, here we are. I mean, the jeans work, but the top is very night-out, and I don’t _really_ want to wear the same underwear.”

“You in my boxers in a t-shirt? Sounds cute. You have to let me see,” Anders said, grinning. “My shirts are in the wardrobe, and I think I’ve even got a pink pair of boxers, somewhere.”

“Well I wouldn’t cope if they weren’t _pink_ , this is true,” Hawke snarked.

Anders went rummaging in his drawer for pink boxers – it was a mission, now – while Hawke went over to his wardrobe.

She flicked through his wardrobe. He was a fairly lean guy, so she didn’t think she’d be swamped in his shirt. She secretly wanted to wear the leather jacket he was wearing when they first met, but she had no excuse for that, unless she suddenly developed an inability to cope with moderate weather.

She pulled out what looked like a plain white t-shirt, until she saw the slogan emblazoned across it.

_NO GODS  
NO HAMSTERS_

“No Gods, no hamsters?” Hawke asked.

“Ah, that old thing,” Anders replied. “It’s best not to ask. You can wear my jacket over it if you like.”

Hawke squealed internally.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Gods, No Hamsters (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135883) by [therealmnemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo)




End file.
